Data is being collected on first degree relatives of patients with clefts of the lip and palate. This data consists of: a. Oral and facial examination for all minor and major abnormalities; b. Cephalometric headplates - PA and lateral; c. Anthropometric measurements of the face and skull; d. Dental casts; e. Speech headplates and a specific 40 sound test of velopharyngeal inadequacy. These data will be used to provide evidence for the existence of microforms of clefting in relatives with known liability to clefting. Identical information will be collected on a like member of individuals who are without a family history of clefting or other malformations affecting the oral-facial complex. This will provide the base-line for comparison of the cleft families. No detailed analyses will be attempted until a majority of the 300 families under study have been examined.